As You Wish
by GryffindorxSlytherine
Summary: YAOI. This is my first posted SasuNaru. Set in modern times. Naruto is an orphan  who one day stumbles upon a beautifully jeweled bottle. But what he finds  inside has the potential to change his life forever... Rated M for future smex ;3
1. Prologue

_Hello, everyone ^^! GxS here, happy to present you another story :3. This one is a SasuNaru. I hope you all enjoy it ^^_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**_Naruto. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI/GUY ON GUY ACTION(making out, smex and all that yummy stuff ;3) THEN PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT IN THE COMMENTS D:.  
_**

_**As You Wish**_

_**Prologue**_

"No!" Naruto cried out, scrambling across the dirt floor of his small hut, located on the very edges of the town, almost in the desert, as he tried to escape the large, grinning maniac approaching him. "Stay away from me you cree- Ah!" Naruto closed his eyes as the mans knife sank deep into his foot, pinning it to the floor. Despite the pain, his mind raced and he realized there was no one would come to help him, even if they could here him. The thought made his heart sink down into his stomach.

"You'll make a perfect djinn, boy." Naruto flinched, feeling the mans extra knife against his throat.

"L-Leave me alone!" He kicked the man in the chest with his good foot, sending him to the floor. Naruto yanked the knife out of his foot and scrambled up, crying out softly when his foot throbbed painfully. He'd nearly made it to the floor when he was tackled to the ground. A knife was sunk deep into both of his arms before he could get his wits back, and Naruto whimpered in pain. "G-Get off of me, you bastard! I won't be this gin thing!" The man smirked as he dragged a brush along the small of Naruto's back, making the small blond shiver. Naruto felt the man's brush slowly making swirling patterns on his shoulder blades and lower back, and shivered. A soft glow caught Narutos eye and he looked over as a beam of light shot from a jeweled bottle that hadn't been there before. The beam of light hit him square in the forehead and sent a chill down his spine that made Naruto gasp and squeeze his eyes shut.

"It has begun…" The man whispered before laughing manically. Naruto cringed as the chill turned to a stabbing sensation that ran up his legs, all the way to his hips. He turned his head to glance back… and gasped in horror when he saw his legs dissolving into wisps of blue smoke.

"No! What the hell are you doing to me?" Naruto screamed, thrashing. His screams mixed with cries of pain as the knives moved because of his thrashing and soon, he felt two cool restraints on his wrists. Looking over he saw a golden cuffs that reached almost to his elbows and he paled as he felt a tugging sensation in his abdomen. Naruto suddenly screamed in pain, arching his chest so much he rose up off the floor. An intense burning ran through his body, as if the blood in his veins had been replaced with burning magma before, finally, he everything went dark.

Madara watched, smirking evilly as the slim fifteen year old disappeared into the lamp. He stood, sheathing his knives, and lifted the bottle, uncorking the glass stopper. Inside, a mini-Naruto lay, totally unconscious and clothed only in a pair of sheer, baggy, dark blue pants that were barely clinging to his hips and an open orange vest. With an evil chuckle, he placed the glass stopper back in and slid the jeweled bottle back into place on his shelves.


	2. The Meeting

_Hello, everyone ^^! GxS here, happy to present you another story :3. This one is a SasuNaru. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 ^^_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**_Naruto. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI/GUY ON GUY ACTION(making out, smex and all that yummy stuff ;3) THEN PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT IN THE COMMENTS WHEN SAID ACTIONS HAVE BEEN REACHED D:_**

Sasuke woke abruptly from the dream, drenched in a cold sweat. That dream… was that really his Uncle Madara? Sasuke didn't know why he'd be dreaming about his uncle. They'd only met once before Madara had passed away and Sasuke barely remembered it. He lay back down, picking up the washcloth from where it had fallen on the floor. Maybe it was just something his fevered mind had made up. But Sasuke could have sworn that he'd seen that decorative bottle before.

_Stop it. _He scolded himself, putting the cloth back over his eyes. _That was just a-_

"_Sa… suke…" _Sasuke's eyes flew open beneath the cloth. That was the blond boy's voice. Slowly, Sasuke sat up and set the cloth on the table. He stood, looking around.

_Who are you?_

"_The boy… in your dream." _Sasuke's eyes widened even more and he stepped out into the hall. _You're real?_

"_Of… course… Listen to me. I need… your help…"_

_Where are you?_

"_The room… on the right… at the end of the hall…"_ Sasuke glanced down the hallway, eying the door.

_Alright. I'm coming._

"_Thank… you." _Sasuke took off down the hall, trying to open the door when he reached it. It swung open with a slow creak and Sasuke walked in. Inside, the room was totally empty… save the bottle Sasuke had seen in his dream. Sasuke's eyes widened and he approached the bottle slowly, reaching out and lifting it up gingerly. He looked in, shaking the bottle slightly.

"So there's someone in here, huh?"

"_Yes! Now stop shaking the damn thing, bastard!"_

"That's no way to talk to someone you want to save your sorry ass." Sasuke could have sworn he heard a low, feral growl in his mind but ignored it, setting the bottle back down and turning to leave, taking a few steps towards the door.

"_Hey, wait! Where the hell are you going?"_ Sasuke paused and glanced over his shoulder at the bottle.

"I'm not going to be insulted by a freaking bottle."

"_I'm not the damn bottle, I'm _in _it!" _

"That makes it so much better." Sasuke said sarcastically, turning back to the door. He paused, feeling a slight pull in the back of his mind.

"_Please…" _Sasuke was taken aback by the helpless tone. Slowly, the ravenette walked back to the bottle, lifting it gently. He stared at it for a long time, shivering and looking around after a moment. It felt like something was watching him… But that was impossible. There weren't any windows in the room. Brushing it off as merely his imagination, Sasuke returned his attention to the bottle.

"What do you want me to do?"

"_Just open the bottle… Do that and you will become my new master." _Sasuke lifted his eyebrows.

"Master? What do you mean?"

"_I can't explain anymore until you open the bottle! So just do it already!" _Sasuke arched an eyebrow but shrugged, undoing the glass stopper. Sasuke watched as a stream of light blue smoke slowly rose from out of the bottle until it filled a corner of the room. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke was surprised to see a slender teenage boy, probably around his own age. The boy had lightly tanned skin and bright, sunny blond hair that stuck up in messy spikes. Despite the blond's slenderness, Sasuke could see the blond was somewhat muscular with a nice set of abs and toned arms, which were adorned with gold cuffs that went up to his elbows. The reason Sasuke could see this was because all the boy wore was a short orange vest and sheer blue pants.

"Ahem." Sasuke glanced up to the blond's face, smirking when he saw the pink tinge on his cheeks. "So. You're Sasuke, right?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" The blond shrugged slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I remember the time you visited that Madara bastard." Naruto grinned. "You've grown a lot." Sasuke frowned slightly, walking towards the blond.

"So… That dream actually happened?" The grin instantly disappeared from the blond's face and Sasuke saw him clutch a part of his arm, hidden by the cuff.

"Yeah…" The grin returned, though not as bright. "But don't worry about that." Sasuke stared at the blond for a few moments, frowning slightly. The blond tilted his head, a curious expression on his face. "What?"

"What's your name?" The blond's grin returned full force and made a victory pose.

"I am the one and only Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke stared at the blond and arched an eyebrow before looking away and crossing his arms.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke smirked when Naruto growled.

"Take that back you bastard!" He growled, tackling Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened when he hit the ground with a grunt. Naruto grabbed the front of his shirt, straddling Sasuke's hips. Sasuke scoffed and shoved Naruto off of him.

"Whatever." Sasuke turned to leave but stopped when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the boy frowning slightly in confusion. _Hello, Mood swings._

"Hey, aren't you gonna, you know, make a wish or something?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow and Naruto twitched. "You're face is gonna freeze that way if you don't cut it out." Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment.

"And what kind of wish would you suggest?" Naruto shrugged, folding his arms.

"Whatever the hell kind of wish you want." Naruto's expression turned serious. "But I won't kill anyone, got it?" Naruto looked at him and Sasuke was surprised at how intense the ocean blue orbs were.

"Alright, fine, no killing people." Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"You've got to make one actual wish to establish yourself as my master." Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Maybe I don't want to waste a wish now. I only get like three, right?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No. You can have as many as you want as long as I have enough power. But I have to go back into the bottle for at least an hour after I give you your wish." Sasuke nodded before looking to the blond once more.

"And how long will you be pestering me?" Naruto twitched but let the phrasing of the question slide.

"Until you kick the bucket."

"Great." Irritation flashed in Naruto's eyes at his new masters' sarcastic tone and he crossed his arms.

"You're such an ass."

"It's a family trait."

"I can tell." Sasuke arched an eyebrow again but Naruto said nothing more on that subject. Instead, he turned to the bottle.

"I can go anywhere you want me to but you have to keep the bottle close by." Sasuke glanced at the shining bottle curiously.

"Why?"

"Because it's like a homing device." Naruto said. "It sends out this energy-type thingy that goes to my head or something so that I never lose it. But once I go in the bottle, I can only come out if you call me, so don't forget that." Sasuke nodded.

"Is that all?" Naruto looked up in thoughts for a few moments before nodding.

"Yep." He turned to Sasuke and the ravenette blinked, surprised to see the djinn giving him puppy eyes. "So, I don't suppose you have any ramen, do you?"

And there you have Chapter 2 ^^. I apologize if their personalities were like... totally fail ''.


End file.
